Simply in love
by Melia93Hsm
Summary: Troy Bolton cannot help falling in love with Gabriella from the first day he laid eyes on her in the new when she had her gig. What will happen? Troyella
1. The Trailer

The Trailer of

**The Trailer of Simply In Love**

**One girl called Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella dancing with her crew_

_Shows her doing homework_

_Shoes her laughing with friends_

**One boy called Troy Bolton**

_Shows him checking out a girl_

_Shows him being praised by his friends_

_Shows him shooting hoops_

**She was home schooled**

_Shows her at home doing homework_

_Shows her with another woman_

_Shows her paying the woman_

**She moved to East High**

_Shows her smiling as she walks down the corridor_

_Shows her in class_

_Shows her with friends_

**He fell for her when he met her**

_Shows Troy asking Gabriella out_

_Shows Troy leaving Gabriella notes_

_Shows Troy trying to flirt with Gabriella_

**She didn't feel the same way**

_Shows her rejecting him_

_Shows her walking away from him_

_Shows her crumpling up the notes_

**He bullied her instead**

_Shows him pushing her_

_Shows him embarrassing her_

_Shows him harassing her_

**She got her own back**

_Shows her making a plan_

_Shows her laughing_

_Shows her setting up the plan_

**She became a boy version of Troy Bolton**

_Shows her forgetting homework_

_Show her walking down the hallway like she owns the school_

_Shows her being called the "queen" of east high_

**All along the love hung above her**

**And she finally accepted it**

_Shows the two kissing_

_Shows them holding hands_

_Shows them leaving each other notes_

_**A trailer of ….**_

_**Cast-**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

_**And many many more**_

"_**Troy I think I love you"**_

"_**I know I love you Gabriella"**_

_They Kiss_

"_**I hate you Troy Bolton!"**_

"_**No you don't you love me!"**_

_They Fight_

"_**Stop hurting me!"**_

"_**Go out with me then!"**_

_They Disagree_

"_**I'm sorry"**_

"_**No, it's my fault"**_

_They Make Up_

_They are simply in love._


	2. The new club

The new club

**The new club**

**It was a Friday morning and Gabriella was just getting up for her daily dance practice with her crew. She took a shower, out on some red shorts and a red and white tank top then made her way down the stairs while putting up her hair.**

**She walked into the kitchen where her mom was cleaning up**

"**Hey Mom" She grabbed an apple and then grabbed her training bag from the table**

"**Hey sweetie, off to dance practice?" her mom asked as she wiped her hands clean.**

"**Yeah I will see you in a few hours. Bye, love you!" Gabriella called as she left her house and made her way to her convertible.**

**Once she got to the hall where she practices dance, Gabriella got out of the car and took out her training bag and her stereo. She strolled into the hall and saw her crew stretching.**

"**Hey guys!" Gabriella called as she walked over to the bleachers and placed the stereo on the floor and her bah on the bench.**

"**Hey Gabs! Are you going to tell them?" Taylor asked curiously while stretching her arms.**

"**Tell us what?" Sharpay called as she put up her blonde hair into a pony.**

"**Well we have a gig tomorrow night!" Gabriella told them excitedly**

"**Oh Wow! Where?" James asked just as excited as Gabriella.**

"**At Oceana the new club. So meet there at 8 o'clock, alright?" She smiled**

"**Sounds great well done Gabs." James walked up to her and hugged her.**

"**Everyone please can you do three times around the hall then we will start our routine" Everyone nodded and started their jog.**

**Gabriella walked over to the stereo and placed a CD into the stereo's CD slot.**

"**Can we talk Gab?" James asked as he followed her**

"**Sure, shoot" Gaby turned around and smiled at him**

**James put his arm on her should "I know you like me, and I might as well like you back, so lets cut to the chase." He started to lean in quickly to kiss Gabriella.**

"**Whoa! Whoa! Hold up there!" Gaby moved away "Who said I liked you?"**

"**Well baby it's just so obvious" James smirked**

"**No it isn't and I don't like you! I never have and I doubt I ever will!" Gaby shouted at James making the whole crew stop and start laughing at James being rejected**

"**Yes, you do GABRIELLA!" James said forcefully, he then grabbed her butt and squeezed. Gabriella took her hand and slapped him across the face and removed his hand. "That show you that I don't like you?"**

**James hung his head and walked over to his two friends who were laughing uncontrollably. **

"**Keep going everyone!" Gaby called**

"**Dude you just humiliated yourself!" James' friend Sam teased while jogging around**

"**She likes me, she just hasn't realised it yet!" James carried on annoyed**

"**So I will see you guys tomorrow at 8 o'clock any questions?" Gaby smiled at her exhausted crew.**

"**Gab which outfits are we wearing?" A girl called Sara asked while grabbing her bah and flinging it over her shoulder.**

"**Umm…the black and white ones and girl try and wear your heels it makes the dance hotter."**

**They all nodded**

"**So thank you, see you tomorrow" Gaby smiled once again**

**Every smiled and walked out.**

**Later that night with **_Troy Bolton_

"**Yo Chad! Sup dude?" Troy made his secret hand shake with his best friend Chad. You know the one with the big hair?**

"**Hey Captain. Wanna go to the new club tomorrow night?" Chad threw the ball towards the net and it missed.**

"**Yeah sounds awesome" Troy took the ball from the rebound and shot; it sailed threw the net and back into Troy's hands again.**

"**Maybe meet some hot new chick, you know hook up" Chad smiled.**

"**Yeah, get some action." Troy smirked as he shot again.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**That was my first chapter**

**Please can you review?**

**And the next Chapter will be out soon!**

**Melia93Hsm**

**Xx**


	3. The meeting of himher

It was the Saturday night of the gig

It was the Saturday night of the gig. Gabriella had just taken a shower and started to place mascara onto her eyelashes. _Ding Dong._ Gabriella walked up to the door and opened it to see Sharpay and Taylor ready in their outfits, black tops that showed a bit of cleavage, a white mini skirt and black heels.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to get changed now" Gaby smiled and ran up to her room with her two giggly friends.

"So our plan is to go an hour early and meet some hot boy" Sharpay smiled as she grabbed lip gloss and placed it on her glossy lips.

"I'm defiantly in!" Gaby grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Gaby came out of the bathroom and re-entered the room wearing a white top that shows **a lot **of her cleavage the top then cuts above her belly button showing her belly ring. Then a black mini skirt that shows off her long tanned, that then come to her white heeled shoes.

"Gab, you look HOT!" Taylor screamed.

"Thanks, lets go" Gaby grabbed her purse and they went to the club.

She wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothes, but it was all for her group to gain publicity.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gaby POV

Me and the girls walked into the club which was bouncing with the latest top hits.

"Girls, I'm going to get a drink" I told them, they nodded and I walked past the dancing people to reach the bar.

"Hey cutie!" The barman started to check me out. "Welcome to Ocean babe, what can I get you?"

I leant on the bar table looking around at the drinks "Um...Vodka please"

"I will get it for you for free if you want to show me something or give me some action!" He smirked at me.

"It's ok I'll pay" I pushed back off the bar and went to turn around and look at the dancing people until he grabbed my wrists and started to pull me across the bar.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy's POV

Me and Chad walked inside Ocean, it was amazing, full of colour and hot looking girls.

"Dude I'll see you later" Chad walked off eying himself up a black girl dancing with her friend.

I shrugged it off and went to the bar to get myself a drink. I sat on the bar stool checking out the club while straightening out my black shirt when I saw the bartender harassing a girl, she looked terrified.

I walked over just as he grabbed her arms and started to pull her.

"Let her go!" I shouted strongly from behind her.

The bartender let go of her hands and gave her-her drink then left feeling embarrassed. She turned around and then something hit me. She was totally gorgeous! And damn she looked hot in her outfit.

"Thanks" She smiled sweetly at me

"He didn't hurt you at all?" I looked down curiously to see her cleavage popping out. WOW!

I look back at her as she began to talk back to me "No, you just came in time" She grabbed her drink and downed it.

I looked around and then back at her.

"Wanna dance?" I asked hopefully.

She grabbed my hand and let me onto the dance floor, she took me by surprise but I wasn't complaining.

I started to dance with her she placed her arms around my neck and I reached for her waist, she both smiling and enjoying each others company. She then let go and turned around and started to dance with me, getting closer and closer at every beat. She placed her head on my shoulder and looked at me and smiled, I then noticed we both started to grind onto each other. I looked into her eyes, couldn't see much since the club was so dark. Then she broke the eye contact.

"What's your name hottie?" She whispered into my ear.

"Troy, Troy Bolton, yours?"

"Hey Troy, Troy Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez" She smiled as she turned around and placed her arms around my neck once again so I did the same as before, I was holding onto her small waist while laughing at what she had just said.

Just as a slow song came on she placed her head on my chest, she looked up at me and I looked into her eyes, this time seeing what colour and emotion. Brown chocolate eyes full of happiness. We both then started to lean in until she grabbed my arm and looked at my watch.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go" She let of my neck.

"What where?" I asked quickly

"You'll see" She winked and kissed my cheek then walked off. I smiled as I watched her walk off shaking her ass to the beat of the music.

Gaby's POV

I walked off making sure Troy was looking at me, so I shook my hips to the music knowing he would defiantly be looking.

I can't believe I just kissed him on the cheek. I've known him for about 45 minutes! Wow!

I then saw everyone walking into the club smiling.

"Hey Guys!" I said smiling really chirpy

"Why are you so happy?" Sara asked me

"No reason" I smiled even more "Come on lets dance!"

I took the group into the backstage area, where we got ready and warmed up.

Troy's POV

The lights went down and the music stopped then a man went on stage and introduced 'Ella's Crew'. I had never heard of them until the girl that I had almost kissed walked on stage with a big group of boys and girls.

They took their position and the music started up they then all started their routine.

I then noticed Gabriella looked hotter than ever, I made my way to the front of the bobbing crowd and watched her carefully. That's where she went and took my heart away.

I then saw her look at me while she danced closer to the edge of the stage, she even kept her eye on me even when she was with a guy, grinding on him. I wink at her and she gave me a cute smile.

The song had finished and everyone was clapping, all the people on the stage came off jumping and hugging at their success. I walked over to see Gabriella until I saw the same boy she was dancing with on stage walk up to her, pick her up and twirl her around. He then placed her on the floor said a few words and then started to kiss her. I saw she was kissing back, so guessing he was her boyfriend.

I left.

I shook my head leaving the club in disappointment, she had lead me on.

How could I be so stupid?

Gaby's POV

We cam off stage, and I was about to find Troy, until James grabbed me and twirled me around, her finally put me down.

"Want your present baby?" He said seductively

He then grabbed me and kissed me, he started to force his tongue into my mouth, and I surprisingly let him, but that was for only one reason.

I couldn't stop thinking of Troy. I kept thinking I was kissing him, until I noticed how unpleasant the kissing was and I pulled back and saw look at me and walk off shaking his head.

I ran out of the club, thinking Troy would still be there, but no such luck.

I, Gabriella Montez had lost Troy Bolton.

Well it wasn't like, I liked him. I just wanted to hook up you know, have a laugh just be the cool girl for once. Wow! That doesn't sound good, I just never liked him ok!!


	4. Start of a new life

My mum told me yesterday that I was now going to a proper school, not being home tutored anymore, she was loosing the money doing it that way

My mum told me yesterday that I was now going to a proper school, not being home tutored anymore, she was loosing the money doing it that way. She said it was cheaper to make me go to East High. It was East High's first day back from summer apparently. I don't know how these terms as they call them work. But I have my two best friends to help me around, they already went to East High, yes I have mentioned them before.

Sharpay and Taylor.

They are the best, Taylor with the brown hair and gorgeous brown skin, she is so pretty, and she has the best skill at make up and hair. And she is so intelligent I tell you, apparently there is this team called scholastic decathlon which is for the brainy people. I'm not too sure whether I'm clever or not, maybe I will be maybe I won't. I'm thinking about trying out for the dancing group if there is one. Oh Gosh! I'm scared; I don't know anything about schools. Do you need permission to go to the toilet, are there toilets? Do you buy lunch there or take your own. Is there a uniform or do I have to wear whatever comes to me.

I just noticed I rambling, I do that quite a lot. Anyways, Sharpay Evans, blonde bitch. Well I love her; she's not a bitch to me, because I will be a bitch back. Skinny as hell and very good fashion sense, when it comes to pink, don't touch her pink things, she will bite your hand off!

I guess I will have an early night tonight since I will need to get up early in the morning. I wonder whether that boy Troy goes to school. I bet he's a ladies man; I just want to spend another 30 minutes with him, just to get to know him. Wait! No I don't he's just some randomer, I don't care about him. But I hate James, he ruined everything, I saw the look on his face, disappointment. I feel so bad, but then again at least I can say he liked me.

Oh my, look I'm rambling again, ok I'm going to bed now.

The next morning my alarm went off at 6 o'clock, my mum then had to drag me out of bed. I'm not used to waking up early. So I got in the shower and cleaned my body, and washed my hair.

I got out and lie out and outfit and then started to do my hair, I blow dried it and let it down naturally in my brown curls. I then put on the smallest amount of make up. I got up from my dresser and then put my clothes on. I had some light washed jeans with a pretty pink top. I had put on some pink bangles and then put on small white heeled shoes to match.

I ran down the stairs nervous for my first day of school. I saw a note on the table from my mum.

"Hey Baby Ella

I've had to go to work early and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. So goodnight Ella.

Mum xx"

I smiled, my mum had always had the baby tone on me and I loved it that way. She sometimes went away not just for the night but for the whole week. But I don't mind she always makes up for it by treating me, and spending a girl's night in with movies and my favourite ice cream, Ben and Jerry's.

I made my way to East High in my Pontiac G6 Convertible that I had for my birthday last year.

As I arrived I parked in an empty parking space and then took a step out of my car, then I noticed how many people actually went to schools. There were handfuls of people walking inside the building that had EAST HIGH written in red letters on the top above the grand doors. Then other people standing and talking around a big fountain and on the side of the flower arrangements, then I remembered I had to meet Sharpay and Taylor by the front entrance. So I took out my bag and made my way towards the big doors, along the way I noticed how the school worked, well I think.

There was a big gang of boys and some girls with funky hair styles and colourful clothing who were all holding skate boards and looking up to the sky admiring the clouds. Then there was a big group of girls all in red uniform that had East High once again written on the front, they were all holding pom pom's in their hands, my guess they were cheerleaders.

Then a smallish group of mostly girls but a few boys all holding books, some with glasses on and some with braces or the smallest spot. But they were all different in their own way, that how I liked to think of it.

Then I came to front doors, I pushed them open to see a few boys walking down a corridor holding an orange ball in their hand, I saw this crazy dude with crazy hair, it was big and brown and very very crazy. They were all doing hand shakes and smiling while passing the ball along the gang.

Then I got introduced into a big hug by my unexpected friends, they both grabbed me and squealed as they hugged me. I smiled and hugged back glad to see a friendly face.

"Hey Gab!" Sharpay smiled

"Yeah, welcome to East High!" Taylor giggled

They linked arms with me and guided me down the crowded hallway towards a big room.

"Thanks guys, I hope I'm in your classes since I'm new to this thing." I smiled as we stopped walking

"Well go in there and get your schedule" Taylor pointed to a big room which has enquires written on the front. The place where you clock in or out if you need to go to the dentist or doctors or if you're ill.

I knocked on the window and a woman turned her chair around smiling at me.

"Hello dear?" She asked in a question form

"Hey, I'm new here and I'm wondering where do I get my time table from?" I asked her curiously looking around the room from the outside of the window.

"Ahh, by any chance are you Gabriella?"

"Yeah that's my name, Montez is the last name." I giggled

"We have been expecting you, well here is your time table" She got out a sheet from her folder and gave it to me.

"And I hope you enjoy your time here Gabriella" She smiled

"Thanks, so where do I go from here? I've never been to a school before, I've always been tutored"

"Well see this block?" She pointed to a square on my timetable

"Yeah, is that my first lesson?"

"No it's your homeroom silly, you go there for attendance to check who's in, in case of a fire drill" She explained

"Oh well that makes sense! So what time do I go there?"

She looked at her watch. "In fifteen minutes honey, so take this key and go to your locker and put whatever you want in there quickly, on the key is the number or the locker, it should be by your homeroom."

"Ok thanks so much!" I smiled as I took the key off her and read the number then I went to find my locker.

There it was a red old box 123 the number was. I opened it and placed a few note pads and pens inside then locked it again. I then saw Sharpay placing a few things inside her locker so I decided to go up to her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

What will happen when she goes and talks to Sharpay?

Who does Gabriella have for homeroom?

What will happen in Gabriella's first day?!

Find out next time :D

Please review!!

xx


	5. Mr Big Shot

I went up to Sharpay smiling and I tapped her shoulder she turned around and smiled at me

I went up to Sharpay smiling and I tapped her shoulder she turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey girl!" She hugged me

"Hey, Shar who is the Darbus person?" I asked confused

"You have Darbus?!" She laughed

"Yeah, who is she?"

"My homeroom teacher" Sharpay took hold of my timetable and read off it "And also yours by the looks of it"

"So we're together?" I smiled

"Yep, me you and Taylor!"

"Taylor too?" I giggled.

Then I felt something strange on me, someone's hand around my waist I looked at Sharpay confused and she looked back at me. I turned around to see James!

"James?" I stared

"Hey baby!" He smiled and tried to kiss me

"Whoa hold up there Mr Big Shot. Since when did we go out?" I asked

"Since Oceana, you kissed me and that makes us official"

"I kissed you?! Are you crazy? You were all over me James!" I screamed annoyed

"Ok, so I kissed you but I didn't ask for you to kiss back did I? So we're official now, you obviously like me"

"James we're not official! I don't like you, I'm not sure I even want you in the dancing crew!"

I then walked off irritated, I heard clipping behind me, I turned around hoping it was Sharpay and I was right, she smiled at me I smiled back.

"Shar, I can't deal with him anymore!" I sighed

"I know, but he's moving soon so you won't have to" She smiled at me

"Oh, wow! Where's homeroom Shar?"

"This way" She took my arm and linked it with hers and we made our way to homeroom. We walked in and there was multiple of people sitting on desks and standing up talking. Sharpay took me to the back and told me to sit there when homeroom starts I smiled then noticed I was sitting next to Taylor.

"Hey Tay!" I giggled

"Hey! Same homeroom as me and Sharpay huh?" She smiled

"Yep, what's the tea-"

Just before I could finish my sentence everyone got up and ran to their seats and the sound of "SILENCE" echoed in my ears.

I looked at the front to see a wild woman with a crazy looking scarf around her head and neck and a deep red dress of that would have done great for my Nan's curtains. She started to look down her glasses at a board of paper and calling out names. One by one.

"Peter Johnson"

"Here Miss"

"Harry Blane"

"Here Miss!"

"Sharpay Evans"

"Here Miss"

"Ryan Evans"

"Here Miss"

"Troy Bolton"

"Miss"

"Troy Bolton" She repeated

He sighed "Here Miss"

Then it hit me.

I recognized that voice that deepish, lovely, calm voice. I looked up and tried to see who it was but he was too far down the front of the classroom to see. So I gave up. I just carried on listening to the names down the register.

TROY'S POV

"Troy Bolton"

"Miss" I mumbled, not feeling great on the first day back of school. First I get dumped right in front of my face in Oceana on the Saturday night and when I tell Chad in secrecy he goes and laughs in my face.

"Troy Bolton" The crazy homeroom teacher repeated again looking down at me through her glasses.

I sighed and corrected my 'Mistake' "Here Miss"

She nodded and carried on through the same old register.

"Taylor McKessie"

"Here Miss" She giggled

"Gabriella Montez"

"Um…Here Miss"

"Ahh Miss Montez welcome to East High I hope we can make it a good year for you" She smiled

"Um…Thanks" The girl half smiled

"I know what it's like on your first day, not knowing anyone at all…"

"Act-"She started but got cut off

"So just to help you out I will assign you a tour guide who can help you everywhere, let's see who's in most of your classes, ah Mr Bolton I see. Mr Bolton will help you!"

I looked at Ms Darbus. "But Miss-"

"Mr Bolton, think about what you are going to say before you consider your grade in Drama"

"Fine" I looked back at the class to see a girl with the same brown curly hair, the same brown deep adventures eyes and the same sexy personality.

"Gabriella" I whispered to myself

The same girl from Oceana. The girl who tipped me off, the girl who had a boyfriend and decided to take advantage of me and now I have to take her around the school for the next week.

The bell rang and I made my way out of the classroom saying bye to Chad on the way, I stood to the side of the door waiting for Gabriella to come out, this had to happen sooner or later, so I think I will pick sooner, I would normally pick later but she is just too damn hot to say no to!

She walked out scanning her timetable.

"Montez" I said

She looked up and smiled at me "Hey Troy"

She walked towards me as I leaned up against the brick wall.

"Um about the other night" She started but I didn't really want to hear it

"It's alright; I can't believe I was too stupid to think you were single"

"Wait, what?" She stopped me

"You know you and that guy"

"No Troy, it's not what you-"

"Baby! I never knew you had homeroom with Darbus, let me kiss it better and I'm sorry for bursting out on you earlier!" James appeared explaining towards me.

The wrong timing!

"No James, no!" She tried to push in.

"Gabriella, I see you already have your tour guide, so save me the hassle and let him show you around" I said annoyed

"No Troy! It's not what it looks like!" She shouted after me while I was walking off annoyed of thinking that maybe the guy she was dating wasn't actually James Howell!

The footballer, or the ballerina dancer as we call him, I couldn't exactly see his face at Oceana, otherwise I would of punched him, or would I?

I'm so confused!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

GABY'S POV

"James seriously I'm fed up with you now! Just leave me alone" I groaned

"Baby are you on your period?"

I took one look at him and slapped him across the face then ran off annoyed

"I guess that's a yes then" he shouted

I kept running until I found door number 87 and there it was science, my favourite class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

At lunchtime

I walked into the cafeteria and found Sharpay and Taylor sitting with a few people. I walked over and smiled at the girls shyly not knowing what to do.

"Hey Gab, sit down by here" Taylor pointed to the chair

I sat down and started to eat my apple.

"Oh where are our manners? Guys this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella these people are Ryan my brother, Chad Taylor's boyfriend from Saturday, the guy that she met, remember what she told us."

"Oh yeah, the biffy hair helps" I looked down "Did I just say that? I'm so sorry Chad"

"It's good, my hair is my star quality, apart from basketball of course" He smiled at me smoothing his hair.

"Then there is Kelsi the music composer, she is extremely good on the piano Gab! And where's Troy?" Sharpay asked just as Troy bounced up with a basketball in his hand.

"Yo Chad, coach is cutting down the running" He smirked sitting down next to Chad discussing the play or basketball.

I smiled at Troy talking to his friends, I don't think he realises I'm sitting diagonally from him.

"Oh Gabby this is Zeke and Jason, there from the basketball team with Chad and Troy. Troy is the-"

"I know who Troy is Shar"

I took a small smile. "How?" She asked me curiously

"Oceana"

He then turned around and saw me he looked down just as I smiled at him.

"Um…I'm going to the…um…yeah bye!"

He ran off.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

What will happen next?

Find out next time!!

Reviews please!!

xx


	6. Make up time

I excused myself explaining that I needed the toilet they all smiled and let me go

I excused myself explaining that I needed the toilet they all smiled and let me go. I then took myself from the café to find Troy, I looked in all classrooms, library, I told boys to search the toilets, I still couldn't find him. Then it hit me, the gym!

I walked to the gym and found a stressed boy trying to shoot a three throw but missing at every chance, getting more and more annoyed.

I opened the door and stood at the doorway and he turned around to see me smiling at me.

"Troy?" I asked

He sighed and took the rebound "What Gabriella?" He demanded

"Um…I need to speak to you"

"Well I don't need to speak to you, so if you don't mind I'm trying to shoot"

"Troy, I really need to explain this whole situation"

"What situation?! The one where you used me? Or the situation where you want me to be your rebound guy?"

"Rebound guy? No troy, listen James is-"

"James, James, James, I know about flipping James!"

He sighed grabbed the ball and chucked it at the wall, it rebounded and hit me on my hip. I guarded myself with my arms but I was too slow.

"Ow!" I shouted and rubbed my side

"Oh shit! Gab, I'm really sorry" He ran over looking at me with concern

"You know what troy, I'm fed up with you and your attitude, no I'm not alright and I won't be until, you will let me explain."

I screamed at him, making him back up.

"Gab, chill, alright, I'm a jerk, you're a jerk. I get it, now shoot before I get all annoyed again" He calmed down

"One troy Bolton, I'm not a jerk! Two, James isn't my boyfriend, he is my stalker! He loves the pants off me, and he seems to think we go out. But I really do not like him, three I never used you at Oceana, I really thought we had a connection but I guess we've lost it. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you but it officially wasn't my fault."

I had finished my rant and I went over to the bleachers and sat down looking down at my hands, leaving a shocked Troy to think over what I had just said.

He turned around and walked over and sat down next to me and turned towards me.

"He's really not your boyfriend?"

"No way! He's a jerk, not you not me, him, he's the jerk!"

He smiled "So that kiss?"

"Not real"

"But you returned it"

"Ah well you see, I was too busy thinking of a certain guy"

He looked down disappointed once again

"Troy, it's you-you dummy!" I giggled

He smiled again and looked at me

"So I was going to tell you- you looked hot on stage, and you especially looked hot in your outfit!"

"Thanks Troy, and to be honest I thought or think you pretty damn hot yourself"

We both blushed and turned to opposite way.

"So troy, how about we start as friends?"

"Friends sounds good" He smiled and shook my hand then pulled me in for a hug.

"Gab? What's going on?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I knowwww it's a proper short one, but I didn't have much time

And that's all I could think of for the mo

Next one will be out soon 

xxx


	7. Singing your heart out

At Gaby's house that night

At Gaby's house that night

_Love isn't just a word_

_It's a powerful soulful meaning_

_Help me to understand the greatest love_

_People who do know the feeling_

She got up and started to sing her heart out

_I gently find my path_

_Holding on to my lovers_

_Tell me oh tell me_

_What am I doing wrong?_

She stood on the balcony expecting no-one to hear her

_For I was a lonely girl_

_Who had a broken heart?_

_Who closed the windows and doors?_

_To love!_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

With Troy

"Mum I'm going for a walk" I called leaving my house

I walked down the street and towards the park seeing the basketball court empty. I decided to carry on walking until I heard this voice.

This amazing voice, so passionate, so deep, so meaningful!

I followed the voice to see a girl a small delicate girl singing on her balcony.

I walked forwards to see that it was Gabriella.

I smiled and then noticed the song she was singing, it was one of her own I could tell, I thought deeply and then started to sing as I walked closer.

_You're not a lonely girl anymore_

_For you are a heart of gold_

_To see me you are to true_

_That I see you before…_

She looked at me and smiled.

We both started to sing

_And now!_

_Please don't hurt me_

_For I am new_

_Just save me babyyyy!_

_Oh, hold me tight_

I started to climb up her tree that was near her balcony.

Once I had reached it we both carried on singing looking into each others eyes.

_For I have you_

_Now you have completed the trust_

_The whole night of us_

_Series of me and you_

I reached for her hand and she responded taking them in hers, we stood there holding hands looking into each other's eyes singing out hearts out.

_This is real_

_This isn't a dream_

_I'm here with who I want to be_

_Now I love you_

_And hold me close_

I noticed the deep feelings as we finished the song.

"Troy?" She smiled shyly

"Yeah?"

"My mom doesn't come home until tomorrow night, stay with me please?"

I smiled and nodded yes.

She took me inside and we both went down to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" I told her

"I didn't know you could sing either or the fact you knew my lyrics."

"I don't know brie, they just came to me, all the fee-"

"Fee?" She smiled

"All the feed back"

"Oh, I thought you were going to say something else."

"Like?" I smirked

"Um…I um…thought you…um…were um…going to say…um…feelings"

"Well to inform you, I was, but I didn't want to freak you out brie."

"Brie?" She giggled

"New nickname, wait, you don't like it do you? I will just stick to Gabs it's ok"

"No Troy! I love it! It's so, so, so"

"You?"

"Yeah" She giggles "Want some Ben and jerry's while we talk?"

"Sure, never say no to those guys" I smiled as she took out the cookie dough ice cream and lead me into her living room.

"So…" I said while taking a spoon from Brie.

"So your feelings huh?" she smiled

"Um…yeah" I looked down embarrassed

"What were those feelings?"

"Well…they were good…and very strong…towards you…and……."

They both started to lean in, almost touching each other's lips when…

_RING RING RING RING_

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

Sorry to end it there, but tonight has been a busy night

I'm trying to post as many as possible 

Thanks for all the support guys

And please review!!

It means loads to me :D

Xxxx


	8. Changing

Gaby picked up her phone pulling back from my space, she answered her phone blushing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gab, so how was your first day?"

"Um…good thanks"

"Good, fancy going out this weekend, shopping sounds fun to me don't you think?"

"Yeah, sounds great" Gaby replied sounding a tad distant

She then carried on her conversation unfortunately I couldn't hear the rest.

She hung up the phone then turned around and faced me once again I looked at her a little embarrassed myself I knew she was since she wouldn't stop fiddling with her fingers.

"Troy?" she persisted

"Yeah?" I tried to act casual

"I don't want to make anything out of us, nothing more than friends I mean"

I looked at her in total shock "What?"

"I don't want anything more than friends, it creeps me out thinking I was about to kiss you"

I tried to stay calm in front of her, I wasn't hurting I just angry the fact that before that phone call she was falling right in front of me and now she practically saying to me that she would vomit if she kissed me.

"I um…don't know what to say" I crept out

"Aw I'm sorry troy I didn't know you liked me that much" She laughed

Now that hurt! She laughed in front of me two seconds ago she was blushing!

"WHAT?" I shouted unexpectedly

"Whoa Bolton calm down, earlier we agreed friends, nothing more so don't think your getting more just because I asked you stay the night with me"

"Montez, you tried to kiss me!" I shook out my mouth

"Yes, now I totally regret that, but I must now thank Sharpay a lot for interrupting us"

That also hurt, big time. She was crushing me like a bug, and she didn't even realise it.

"Montez you don't know what going to hit you for the rest of your life"

"What do you mean?"

I didn't know what I meant these words were just coming out of my mouth without permission

"Go out with me? On a date!" I persisted

"No way. If you're going to keep on like this then get out of my house"

"I'm not leaving until you go on a date with me" I still didn't know in my head what was happening. What was I doing?

"Bolton leave now!" She screamed

"No! Go on a date with me first!" I screamed back

I didn't even notice her dragging me to the door, that's how out of it I was. I was then standing on her front porch.

She was going on a date with me, otherwise she better watch out!

A week later

No one's POV

Gaby had become totally popular because she was just so pretty, hot, stunning and much more. Troy stayed the king, but became much much meaner but only towards one person, Gabriella.

Troy's team started to bully Gaby and only Gaby because well Troy didn't have a reason, it just seemed fun.

Gaby was walking down the corridor and reached her locker and started to put some books into her locker until she noticed the whole corridor had become quiet. She looked around and saw Troy and his team standing behind him she looked around for help knowing they would do something horrible to her.

"Look boys, it wannabe Gaby" Troy smirked

"Shut it Bolton!" Gaby snapped at Troy

Troy grabbed her arm and started to twist it "What did you say?"

"Let me go Troy! Please! It hurts" She begged.

The bell went and people started to wander the hallways so Troy clicked his finger and the team walked off with him standing at the front with Chad to his side.

Gaby grabbed her wrist in pain wishing that Troy was the Troy he was a few days ago, but it was all her fault. If she hadn't shouted at him then he would have never been horrible to her. If she had just agreed on that date, oh she so wanted that date right now, but not with the new Troy. With the old Troy the nice Troy, the one who used to give her warm hugs and whisper things into her ear. Not the one who bullies her and makes her feels sad. But now she couldn't do anything to save him, he was taken, taken by the horrible Troy who will never give in.

"Hey Gaby!" Chad smiled he disturbed her mental breakdown that she was having in her head.

"Chad?" I asked in confusion, I mean he was just behind the bully and following his rules!

"Gab, I just want to tell you that I'm not happy with what Troy's doing! I don't know what's gotten into him!"

I smiled a bit "Thanks Chad, I appreciate it, but it's all my fault so don't worry. I guess I'll live."

"Gab, I'll try and stop him, but you know Troy, he's stubborn as hell and he will not change his mind unless it is important."

"Yeah I guess"

"Wait, you are important, you were anyway."

"What do you mean I was important to Troy?"

"He was like falling for you big time Gab!"

I looked at him confused Troy never liked me that ridiculous that is so stupid that I should just walk away from Chad. But then again what if it is true I've blown my chance with him.

Oh god, I need to do something and fast!


	9. Chance of a plan

Thinking of how I can see Troy and how I can make him see that he has made a big mistake, but that mistake of me being a bitch towards him. What was I thinking that night? The kiss? I wanted that so bad, why did I tell him different? Why was I disapproving troy he's so hot and dreamy and I was just falling right in front of him. I feel so stupid yet so alone and I could have had the boy of my dreams holding me in his arms and kissing me every minute saying he loves me. But then again if I tried something on with this troy he could just abuse me more but as a loving girlfriend way? Is that even possible? I don't even know. Now I'm lost in my own train of thought and need to think of a plan. What will crack Mr Bolton? What will bring his legs to wobble like jelly right in front of my eyes?

I think I need to sleep on it because my brain is rattling so hard I can hear it moving from side to side. Clunk! Right get some rest and think for the night and hopefully in the morning I will have a plan. Yes, that will do. Goodnight.

The next morning

I woke up and thought straight to myself, what to do with troy? And nothing came out, anything I mean not a single thing.

I decided to wait the day and to think at lunch and not take my mind away from my studies that is important in life right?

At school

I arrived at school not knowing where Sharpay and Taylor would be so I could hide from the monster. I went around the corridors looking for them until I bumped into the king.

"Hello Montez" He smirked while making me look up at him feeling alone

"Troy I-" I tried to talk

"No, no, no you tried to push me and me and the gang know that, it's ok I'll get you back!" He smirked and pushes the book out of my hand and chucked them on the floor then ragged my hair so I would fall to the floor. He stood over me laughing and kicked me a bit. He then re grabbed my hair and started to lead me somewhere. In pain I had no choice but to follow him, I saw a door open and I got pushed inside, it was dark and the door shut and I heard a key and a lock. He must have locked me in, I decided to check but then I realised that it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I found the light switch and then tried to open the door. No such luck and it just happened to get worse just as I was shouting for help the light bulb went. So I was there in the darkness alone once again.

A few hours later

No-one POV

Gaby was still in the cup board and she was fast asleep in the corner of the room when she opened her eyes to see the door was open. She got up and looked around the corridors to see they were empty she walked around for a bit and saw the clock on the wall to say that it was lunchtime. Then I realised all the time I've spent in the cup board gave me a plan to get back Troy.

All I needed to do was find Sharpay!


	10. Pay back

I was running around the school to the one place Sharpay would be

I was running around the school to the one place Sharpay would be. And there she was in the music room with her brother on the stage with a costume on practising for the next play she's doing. I ran up to the edge of the stage and she gasped. I looked at her confused "Gab, what happened?"

I looked even more confused at her "What?"

"You're eye!" She pointed towards my eye and handed me a mirror

I looked and saw a purpley colour surrounding my eye.

"Oh god!" I grumbled

"Who did it? How? Why?" Sharpay requested

"Um…That happened this morning, I was messing around with my um…dog!" I tried to convince Sharpay

"Gab, you don't have a dog!" Sharpay looked at me confused

"Did I say my dog? I meant my aunties dog! She came over!"

"She came over this morning with her dog?" Sharpay looked at me expressionless

"Yeah" I smiled

"Oh ok." She smiled "So what's up?"

"I need help!" I smiled a bit

"Oh yeah what kind of help?"

I whispered into her ear of the plan. She smiled at took my hand and guided me to her car and off we went!

The next day at school

With Troy

No-one's POV

"Yo Chad?" Troy called

"Sup captain?" Chad replied

"Nothing, I need a chick man" Troy craved

"Oh yeah, well I heard there was a new girl of something loads of the lads said they saw her get out of Sharpay's car with her"

"New girl ay?"

"Yeah, hot new girl!"

"Score! I'm off to find this hot girl"

"Want me to come with captain?"

"Sure company won't hurt anyone"

Troy and Chad started to search the corridors and some classrooms, but no one would be in because their school hadn't officially started yet! They started to get bored so they headed back towards their lockers which were at the entrance of the school. Just then everything stopped and the doors flew open and there she was.

The new girl…or so it was.

The girl walked down the corridor with tiny denim shorts on a halter neck top that showed her pierced belly and heels that made her gain about 1ft in height.

"Whoa!" Chad and Troy drooled

Chad patted Troy's arm and moved him forward. "Go talk…her…now!"

Troy walked forwards smoothly and stood in front of her.

"Hey cutie!" He smiled

"Um…hi?" She looked at him in confusion while she flicked her brunette curly hair back.

"Fancy me walking you to homeroom?" He winked

"No thanks, I don't mix with losers like you Troy Bolton!" She walked off and left Troy standing their bewildered. How did she know his name? She was the new girl? Unless…no…no…it couldn't be.

With Sharpay

A girl walked up to Sharpay calling her name.

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" She giggled

"What?" She smiled

"He didn't recognize me!" She giggled again

"Troy Bolton didn't recognize you?"

"Nope! And when he does come to know who I am, he won't know what's hit him" She smirked

She then walked off into the crowd just as the bell went, Sharpay giggled at her friend. "Get him Gabs!"

Gabriella Montez was 'the new girl'. But the not so new girl, a new person maybe but not new girl!

In homeroom

Darbus was calling out the register. "Troy Bolton?"

No answer

"TROY Bolton"

"Yeah" He grumbled and then turned back to Chad and started to whisper with him.

"Stacy Flew?"

"Here miss!"

"Gabriella Montez"

"Here" Gaby replied sweetly

Troy looked up at the sweet voice and saw what he thought he saw.

"Dude? Montez is!" Chad started

"I know Chad. Montez is the new girl!"

Later that day

Troy walked up to Gaby and smirked at her "Hey Gaby"

"Bolton" She spat

"Hey, watch it you might smash my pride!"

"Too late Bolton I smashed it long ago."

"Ok babe how about we cut the chitchat and we get straight to the point you like me I might as well like you."

"Troy Bolton, never in god's name would anyone like you. Even Chad apologised for your behaviour and now its pay back. So watch it!"

"What do you mean pay back?"

"You have made my weeks hell since I turned you down, you changed!"

Gaby walked off but made Troy want to know more. How was he going to get her to talk to him so he could find out what was going on in her head?

Troy went to his locker and saw a note inside it. He opened it to see a leaflet.

'Troy Bolton's secret…'

Then it had a picture of Troy in a tutu doing ballet.

Troy crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin. MONTEZ! He thought.

With Gaby at lunch

"Yeah, I told him and no way is he winning. I've taken the Sharpay lessons and they haven't gone to waste!" Gaby told the girls

"Gab, are you sure about terrorising Troy though? You liked him a lot at one point!"

"That was before he started to bull-"She stopped what she was saying remembering that the girls didn't know he bullied her.

"He what?"

"Don't worry but it's too late anyway I've already started the torture"

"How?"

Just in time Troy stormed though the door with a bunch of paper in his hand looking angry.

"MONTEZ!" He screamed

Gaby giggled but then gained a straight face and stood up and walked up to him "What Bolton?" she smirked

"What are these?"

Gaby looked at his hand then back to him "Rubbish?"

"You know exactly what these are! And do not even think of lying"

"I'm not allowed to lie? Ok then, they is pieces of paper that have been crumpled up and are not lying in your hand. Happy? No lies there!"

"No, you set this up! You put these posters around the school" He gave her one.

She took a look and laughed. "Ha! Why would I do this, this isn't good enough for pay back Troy! And must I say pink suites you!" She smiled

The entire cafeteria started to laugh and point at Troy and Gaby smiled and walked back to her table and Troy ran out of the cafeteria.

"You did these?" Taylor looked at the poster

"No I never actually" Gaby looked at the posters in confusion

"Come on gab, you said you wanted pay back and this is a sort of pay back!" Sharpay asked

"No seriously it wasn't me. I have set something up but it wasn't this."

"Then who was it?" Taylor asked confused

Oooooh! Who set the posters up?

xxx


	11. Misunderstanding

I started to think of plan inside my head and just then I thought it was brilliant the best plan ever! Not only will I humiliate him but he will get the blame and it will teach him a lesson.

"Gabriella?"

I turned around.

"Hey Chad" I smiled

"What have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed!"

I looked at him confused "Yeah, and for a good reason"

"A good reason" He seemed mad

"Yes Chad!" I couldn't understand why he was being like this

"What's this stupid reason then?" He questioned me

"Troy" I mumbled

"I knew it, just because some dumb boy is being an idiot because he cannot control his feelings and he starts to muck up his chance with you. You start to change and you think it's good. You're bullying the younger children I'm hearing and you're even telling Sharpay to shut it. What's happen to you? You are now out of control and I'm extremely disappointed in you."

"But Chad…"

"No Gabriella! I'm no longer you brother, the Gabriella I know has got lost because of a stupid boy. And just for your information I told him how stupid he was being just for you, and he told me he was trying to change! But if the real Gabriella comes back the give me call until then bye."

Chad walked away.

I felt alone.

What had I done?

But that wasn't going to stop me from my plan!

Later that day…

"Sharpay?" I called

She looked back then turned back to locker, this wasn't normal she would normally smile and hug me!

"Shar?" I smiled as I reached her

"Um…hi" She didn't bother to look at me

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I looked at her confused

"Um…I um…"

"Sharpay? What's going on?"

"I did something for you and it was wrong!"

"What?"

"Gabriella you asked me to change you I thought it was so you could do something good, until I found out it was to get Troy back, once I found that out I thought get Troy back for what and then I talked to Chad." Uh oh!

"He told me Troy was picking on you but only because he was confused and he has always had trouble with his feelings. So when you rejected him he changed because he was angry not thinking, becoming stubborn. Then Chad spoke to him told him about how stupid he was and how you were feeling Troy was surprised and felt stupid and now lets just say, the old troy was about to come back until you blew him away by tricking me!" She walked off.

Wow!

She could have told me that before I set up my plan. I thought Chad was just saying those things to make me feel sorry for troy.

I had told James everything he had to do.

Oh no.

I've ruined everything, and now at lunchtime just as Troy enters the cafeteria everything is going to become even worse! I can't let this happen I have to do something and something fast because I'm going to be doomed!

And I know what I want…

That is…

Troy Bolton, my Troy Bolton the nice one, the caring one.

Extremely short I know!

But it had to be done 


	12. The final life

Think Gabriella think! What can I do? I have to do something but what? I can't have troy humiliated because I blind from the truth. I'm so stupid! I can't just let all of this happen because of me. It was my fault so I should have what I'm doing to Troy do to me…Wait that means…I should…Yes…I have to! I'm going in…Say good luck.

I was walking with Chad smiling happily he was telling me about his mum yesterday he told him that he was glad I was his best friend because I do him good. I've always liked his mum she makes a tasty pizza!

"So when am I invited to have your mom's pizza again Chad?" I asked sneakily

"Troy, you know you can have it whenever!" Chad laughed

"See you tonight then" I laughed with him.

The bell rang as we did our secret handshake, although I always thought if it was secret then we wouldn't do it in public but then again only we two know it.

"Coming to the cafeteria I'm starving Troy" I nodded and we grabbed our book and quickly went to our lockers so we wouldn't be last in the queue. Just as we were about to walk up to the cafeteria I got stopped.

"Don't!"

I turned around and so did Chad.

"What?"

I saw Gabriella looking at me she looked like she had been crying. Her black makeup smudged against her perfectly formed cheeks. I could kiss them all day but I can't!

"Don't go there!" She called out

"Gabriella what are you on about?" I called back

"Don't go to the cafeteria!" She shouted

"Why?"

"Come on Troy she's just being stupid" Chad shrugged and started to walk off and I started to follow

"Please Troy! DON'T!"

"Go away Gabriella" Chad called and I started to walk off with him

It didn't work! Why didn't they believe me? Oh wait probably because I'm a bitch! Well it's going to have to be plan B then. I wished it hadn't come to this but I-I-I love him.

I ran after the boys and just as they were about to walk in front of the doors I stood in front of them. I turned around to see the whole cafeteria eating and James looking at me with the rope hanging in his hands. I nodded at him and just then he saw the signal and pulled the rope expecting me to move. I pushed the two boys away just as the beans and egg fell over me. I stood there and took it. The beans and egg stopped and I looked at the laughing cafeteria in hysterics over me. Not only had I got covered by my own plan but I've lost my best friends and now the whole school are laughing at me. I turned around to see Chad and Troy up against the lockers on the floor looking at me in shock. I started to cry knowing they were about to shout at me so to save them to trouble I ran. I ran as fast as I could as far as I could for as long as I could.

The beans and egg fell on her. Gabriella got covered by the food and the whole cafeteria turned and started to laugh at her. But wait she was- no she wouldn't- but she had!

She planned for it to fall on me. She then tried to stop it. But I didn't listen nor Chad. I looked at Chad next to me and he was also in shock I looked back then noticed that I was on the floor up against the lockers and then she turned around. I went to say something but nothing came out she started to whimper so I guess she was crying. I wanted to comfort her but she ran off. I stood up as quick as I can and tried to catch up to her but I lost her by going the wrong way.

I needed to see her!

I went into the girl's locker room and took my hair out of my bobble. I ran into the showers and turned it on but not because I wanted to get the beans and egg off me but I wanted to think. I slid down the wall and let the water fall on me while I cried my heart out.

Where would I be if I had bean and egg tipped over me? The shower room easy question so off I went.

I knocked on the door lightly to check no-one was actually in there but then I thought why do I care? I ran in and looked around until I found her. She was sat up against the wall with her knees pressed against her chest with the water running over her body. I heard the whimpers again and then I saw the tears I walked closer.

"Gabriella?"

She looked up and then looked back down and I just stared at her

"Take a picture it lasts longer!"

"Gabriella, why did you do that?"

She started to cry again "Why do you think Troy?"

"What is this about?"

She shrugged and then looked at me. I walked a little closer but tried not to cross the line.

"Look at me Troy. I look a mess. Do these clothes suit me? Is this me?"

"No"

"Figure it out then" She looked back down

"Gabriella I want you to know something" I knelt down next to her not caring that the water was hitting me too.

"I only did those things to you because-well because I was stupid"

"Why Troy?"

"I've never got rejected by some-"

"Just because you have never got rejected and you are so hot and the Troy Bolton everyone wants. Great, well go back to your amazing life and I hope you have lots of sex with all the cheap girls you see and I hope you get rejected again so I can see if you really are the bastard you were to me"

"Were. You never let me finish"

"I don't think I need you to!"

I sighed. "Gabriella" I took her hand, she took it as a surprise but she accepted "I've never got rejected by someone I love"

Well!

Bet you want the next one?

Haha lol

Reviews please

xx


	13. Hold my hand

"What?" Gabriella looked at Troy with the water splashing her delicate cheeks.

"You heard brie" Troy looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Troy, say it again" She looked right into the dreamiest eyes and asked politely

"Gabriella Montez I am completely and utterly in love with you" He said as he held her hands

"I love you too Troy Bolton" Gabriella smiled

They both started to lean in and he captured her lips onto his. He loved her touch onto his the feeling made his heart jump a beat and made his love for her even stronger. She felt him pull her in and smooth his tongue along her bottom lip so she quickly granted reach to her tongue. They both started to get at each other and kissing ever so passionately. Loosing breath Gabriella pulled back and leant her head against Troy's wet one.

"Thank you" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What for?" He asked as he closed his eyes as well

"For coming back, for forgiving me when I was a bitch"

He pulled his head back and looked at her "Brie, I bullied you"

"Yeah well..."

"Well nothing! I hurt you bad and I apologise I'm not surprised you changed."

Gabriella smiled as a tear hit her cheeks, Troy noticed and wiped it away and captured her into another breath taking kiss.

When they pulled back they looked at each other and then Gabriella laid her head against Troy's chest. "Brie?".

"Hmm…?"

"Were still sat under the wet shower that is freezing cold. Come on let's get you home!" He stood up and pulled her up.

"Gab, I know this isn't the right time but I really don't feel comfortable being in the girls changing rooms especially when there are girls coming in"

Gabriella stood up and had a look and saw Taylor and Sharpay in their normal spot. She turned around and looked at Troy and whispered "Right turn off the shower and stay here a second."

"But brie!" He pulled her back.

"Troy, you want to get out?"

"Yeah but I want this first" He smirked and pulled her in for a soft and simple kiss on the lips. She giggled and looked at him and while she placed her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her petite waist. She leant in and started to make out with Troy.

They soon got interrupted by a cough they broke apart and look at the crowd of girls looking at the two wet couple standing their holding hands. With Sharpay and Taylor standing at the front smiling they stepped forwards and shooed the rest of the girls.

"Guys, what you doing here?" Taylor asked

"No, wrong question Taylor! Guys what you doing in the girls changing rooms soaking wet making out while the whole of Gabriella's gym class in here changing to get ready for gym class?" Sharpay asked satisfied.

"Well…you were in the cafeteria right?" Gabriella asked politely

"Yeah, gab what happened? why did stuff fall on you?, where did you go?"

"Right this is from the right beginning ok. So don't get lost! Me and Troy were in Oceana and we both felt a connection between the two of us so we started to dance and flirt, and then it was time to perform so I went on and afterwards Troy came to see me but James came up to me and kissed me, but while he was kissing me I kept thinking of Troy so I kissed back not knowing what I was doing! How stupid was that? Anyways…so I lost my chance with Troy so I thought then my mum didn't have enough money to keep me home schooled so I moved here and so it seemed that Troy goes to school here and he was still angry because he though I strung him along but I never. So he wasn't acting normal around me, we sorted that out and agreed to be friends, then one night Troy heard me sing, and he came and sung with me. I told him to stay with me for the night so we watched movies and stuff and then the moment came and we were about to kiss. But Sharpay interrupted and called me so we broke away and I and Sharpay organised to go shopping. After the phone call I over reacted thinking I was being stupid so I told troy that I hated the fact I nearly kissed him. This spoilt everything! So Troy started to bully me and I was going home crying every night because I had lost troy because I was stupid! Then I asked Sharpay to change me into her because she never lost a fight and she is just so stubborn. Sorry Shar! So I changed but Troy changed back to his old self thanks to Chad, oh remind me to thank him Troy! I made a plan for egg's and beans to fall on Troy's head but I realised thanks to Sharpay and Chad that Troy had changed so I made sure it fell on me. And it did I humiliated myself in front of the whole school. Then I came here and turned on the shower to drown my tears so it happened Troy followed me, we argued and Troy confessed he was in love with me. So I told him I was as well, and I truly am in love with Troy Bolton. And up until now, we were making out a bit and then we figured out you lot were in here, so I was going to get us out, but Troy needed a kiss first so we started to make out, and you guys were here now. So yes, any questions. Oh hi Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke! Wait what you doing here?"

"Taylor called us while you were on your rant!"

"Oh, ok" Gabriella looked around "Wait where's troy?"

"Awww yeah, he told us to tell you that he will meet you at his car" Sharpay smiled

Gabriella ran out of the girls changing rooms to Troy's car still dripping wet, as she ran towards his car she could see him taking off his top. She stood still and the whole world stopped.

Troy looked up and saw her standing there staring at him. He smirked "Like what you see?"

She came back to reality and started to walk to his car as he put a new shirt on and she groaned. "I did"

They got into the car and made their way to Gaby's house.

As they arrived Gaby opened the door and placed her bag on the kitchen table and sighed as she read the note from four days ago.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Guess what?" Gaby said

"What?" Troy replied

"My mom isn't home for another two weeks! Again"

"It's ok Brie, you have me."

She smiled and turned around and started to watch as Troy stretched his arms out and his shirt popped up a little. He seemed to notice and took off his shirt as Gaby turned around to put the note in the bin.

"Like what you saw again baby?"

Gaby turned around and her mouth drooped down as she saw Troy's nicely toned body.

"I can just tell that is a yes" He smirked

"Well two can play at that game Wildcat" She smiled and started to lift her top up.

"G…g…aby…"

Eventually Gaby's top ended on the floor as she looked back at Troy with just her small denim skirt and underwear on. He stared at her in awe, he saw how her body curved in a lovely way and how her breast were the perfect size and shape him her red lacy bra.

She swerved her hips towards him and stood in front of him giving him the full view. He placed her arms around his neck as she kissed him full on with her tongue plunging into his open mouth. She kissed him with every passion she had felt and he soon started to reply. Her hands started to play with his hair as his hands were smoothing her body. He soon took his hands and placed them onto of her bra and soon she broke away from the loving kiss that was giving Troy the need of her once again. He still had his one hand cupped around his bra as she pulled back and looked at him.

"I can tell you like what you see Wildcat" She giggled

"And how can you tell this?" He smirked in a small but sweet kiss

"You can't stop touching me" She pulled away picked up her shirt and ran upstairs leaving him surprised but he soon ran after her. Catching up with her on her landing he picked her up and took the shirt from her hand throwing it in the air. He then landing her onto her bed and placed himself over her as he started to kiss her passionately.

They soon pulled back and Troy's hand was once again cupped over her bra where her breast laid underneath.

"You want this off?" She pulled her bra strap as Troy nodded crazily. She started to take one strap off until she stopped and smiled.

"What's in it for me?" She giggled and looked at him

"Um…A loving boyfriend who loves your body?" She smiled desperate

"You're my boyfriend now are you?" She smiled back

He nodded and looked back at her breasts then back at her.

"You know you want me Brie" He said seductively

"No I don't" She replied getting worried

He smirked knowing his plan was working "Gabriella you want to have sex with me! Just admit it"

"No I don't" She replied quietly as he looked at her going a little red.

"Ok, so I do, it's no harm. I also wanted to have sex with the person I fell in love with."

"Would I be your first?" He asked

"Yes what about you?"

He nodded and looked at her smiling then kissed her soft lips.


End file.
